


Distância

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam não fazia mais parte da equipe. Para Jules, no entanto, ele ainda era tão presente quanto antes, rondando a garagem e cada canto despercebido da sua mente feito uma sombra. (escrita em dezembro/2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distância

**Author's Note:**

> Livremente inspirada na canção If The World Ends, do Guillemots. Nada do descrito abaixo aconteceu realmente e tudo é fruto da minha imaginação fértil.

Jules está quieto, sentado dentro do carro, a testa franzida. Já usava a balaclava e logo colocaria o capacete temporariamente esquecido ao seu lado. Qualquer um que passasse por ali diria que tudo estava normal, que o francês estava tão concentrado como ficava antes de uma corrida. Diriam que estava simplesmente esperando o momento de ir para a pista e dar conta de sua tarefa, correr; portanto, estava tão imerso naquele estado de agravação que o silêncio só fazia crescer.

Começava a odiar aquele silêncio.

Olha para o outro carro. Esteban sorri, simpático, e Jules sorri de volta. Sorri fracamente, meio chateado, meio insatisfeito, e então volta sua atenção o quanto antes para o lá fora. Não quer olhar muito para o mexicano para não se afundar mais ainda naquela tristeza indistinta; não quer olhar para o outro lado da garagem para não se lembrar do ano anterior e perder o pouco que resta da concentração.

Tenta com toda a determinação que encontra dentro de si. Pensa em outras coisas que deveriam ser mais importantes, nos pneus, na estratégia, na temporada que começa ali e que deveria atiçá-lo a dar o melhor de si desde aquele momento, desde o primeiro treino e a primeira corrida. Mas, por mais que tentasse esquecer tudo, por mais que tentasse desafiar aquele sentimento de angústia, este só continuava inchando, resistente, dolorido como o mais profundo corte.

Sam não dá trégua e não abandona seus pensamentos.

Era imediato: se pensava nos pneus, lembrava de algum trocadilho bobo; se pensava na estratégia, lembrava dos fins de tarde passados estudando fervorosamente os dados de telemetria, os ombros quase se tocando naquela delicada hesitação de um início de relação; se pensava na temporada que começava, a temporada passada inevitavelmente vinha à tona, os traços das memórias ainda tão acentuados. Pensava nos acidentes, nos momentos em que falhara, nos pódios, nos pontos, na risada cristalina do inglês, nos beijos cheios de segredo, nas horas de escuridão em que a derrota tomava conta de seu espírito e Sam o abraçava e prometia que tudo terminaria bem.

Sam não fazia mais parte da equipe. Para Jules, no entanto, ele ainda era tão presente quanto antes, rondando a garagem e cada canto despercebido da sua mente feito uma sombra.

* * *

Era definitivamente um bom começo para a temporada. O segundo lugar e a volta mais rápida eram, francamente, resultados melhores do que esperava para aquela primeira corrida. Subiu ao pódio e comemorou, mas ainda sentia aquela estranheza revirando seu estômago ao olhar para a multidão lá embaixo e se perguntar se Sam estaria ali. Aí, o próximo passo lógico foi se lembrar de Monza -- pois tudo o que sabia fazer aquele dia era se machucar ao mexer insistentemente naqueles estilhaços de memórias -- e fingiu coçar os olhos enquanto desciam para que não vissem que segurava o choro.

Voltou para a motorhome, e então, aconteceu o milagre. Não queria ficar muito tempo no debriefing, e este foi realmente mais curto que o de costume, talvez por ainda estarem no início de tudo, talvez por verem que não havia muito a ser dito. Conversou um pouco com seu engenheiro, questão de dez ou quinze minutos, e desapareceu do paddock naquela tarde luminosa de maio num piscar de olhos, agradecendo à força maior que o deixara partir sem maiores impedimentos. 

Não queria, mas precisava ficar sozinho.

Foi direto para o hotel e se trancou no quarto. Programas em espanhol se amontoavam na TV, mas nada que Jules conseguisse entender ou mesmo desprender qualquer significado, e não conseguiu evitar um suspiro ao olhar o sol que desaparecia por detrás do horizonte. Era bonito, sempre gostara do pôr-do-sol. Mas, ultimamente, aquele momento denotava somente o terminar de mais um dia. Nada mais. Só era o sinal de que mais um dia chegava ao fim sem resolução, sem rumo, sem nada. 

Mais um dia acabava sem Sam ao seu lado.

Desistiu, deitou, dormiu e sonhou.

Tudo parecia confuso, as imagens diáfanas, as cores carregadas como nos velhos filmes familiares que seu pai fazia quando era criança. Estavam na praia, mas não em uma que lhe parecesse familiar; certamente não era Nice, onde passaram as últimas férias juntos. Brincavam como dois meninos, sentados na areia fria, como se não tivessem outras preocupações na vida; brincavam como se a vida fosse sempre tão simples quanto uma tarde quente de verão.

Jules cavava um fosso enquanto Sam enchia baldes de areia e tentava fazer um castelo, mas mais ria do que qualquer outra coisa, e o francês desatava a rir junto, feliz, se sentindo maior do que tudo. Sam enchia o balde de novo, sorria, e roubava um beijo estalado de canto de boca. Depois era a vez de Jules enlaçar os braços em torno dele e beijá-lo no queixo, na têmpora, em qualquer lugar que conseguisse. Desse jeito iam construindo o castelo pouco a pouco, sem a menor pressa, pois a tarde sabia ser só para eles, infinita.

Não havia mais nada em volta deles; só via Sam. Só via as pequenas ações, os momentos compartilhados, os sussurros ao pé do ouvido que logo eram esquecidos, os olhos tão azuis quanto o céu limpo, as mãos brancas deixando a água do mar escapar pelos dedos longos antes de acariciarem seu rosto. Estavam frias e se arrepiou ao imaginar o contato, mas era exatamente o que precisava, o que queria, o que _desejava_ \--

Jules estava tão envolvido no sonho que não ouviu o ruído opaco dos dois primeiros seixos batendo na janela fechada. Só quando o terceiro quase quebrou o vidro é que acordou daquela contemplação silenciosa; olhou para os lados e se levantou apressado. Não fazia idéia de que horas eram, mas a noite já caíra por completo. Aproximou-se da janela, imaginando o tamanho da bronca que daria em quem quer que fosse até ouvir um _bloody hell_ meio resmungado que imediatamente fez o coração pular em sobressalto.

Abre a janela e encontra uma figura ansiosa quase fora do círculo de luz pálida do poste, pronta para jogar outro seixo na direção do quarto.

\- Até que enfim! - o inglês festeja, sorrindo timidamente e jogando o pequeno objeto para cima e acompanhando a trajetória com os olhos antes de agarrá-lo novamente. - Essa era minha última chance! Já estava achando que os mecânicos tinham me sacaneado e me passado o quarto errado.

\- Sam?

\- Alguma chance de eu subir aí? - O sorriso agora era zombeteiro, quase sarcástico.

Jules abre a boca para responder e descobre, com certa trepidação que não imaginava ser possível, que não sabe bem como fazê-lo. Esperara dias por aquele momento e agora não sabia como reagir. 

\- Se você quiser, posso ir embora...

\- Não! Claro que não! - A resposta, tão óbvia que talvez nem precisasse ser dita, saiu estrangulada, apressada, finalmente escapando de onde estava entalada. - Te espero no hall daqui do andar.

Nunca uma viagem de elevador demorou tanto.

A porta se abriu com um tranco, pesada e barulhenta, e era tão simples, tão verdadeiro, tão inequívoco que Jules mal podia acreditar. Sam estava, enfim, à sua frente, e era o mesmo. Nada mudara. Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo desarrumado e a mesma barba por fazer, o mesmo suéter velho azulado; tudo como era antes e todo o sofrimento era finalmente desgarrado do peito e jogado longe.

O primeiro abraço acontece ali mesmo, dentro daquele cômodo escuro e vazio, nascido do silêncio espantado do reencontro. É um movimento fluído, um simples deslizar de mentes e corpos atraídos por um pensamento em comum, e logo Sam é envolvido pelos braços cálidos do francês, enterrando a cabeça no peito dele enquanto Jules murmura qualquer coisa sobre como sentiu falta dele, enquanto beija delicadamente seu rosto e seus cabelos e estreita a pouca distância que ainda existe entre eles.

\- Sam. - Ele suspira, o peito inteiro estremecendo, a voz arquejando no ouvido do outro. - Tem tanta coisa que quero te dizer... que eu preciso te dizer-

Jules engasga, sem conseguir se expressar; as palavras se atravessam na garganta tamanha a comoção que sente naquele momento. Está inundado pela força daquele gesto tão simples, por tudo o que ele significa para os dois, pela forma como Sam o silencia tocando seus lábios e o pega pela mão trêmula, cautelosamente abrindo caminho pela escuridão do corredor, cuidadosamente abrindo a porta do quarto e o trazendo para dentro. Caem por entre as cobertas desarrumadas com os braços e pernas emaranhados, os beijos urgentes de quem quer a morte imediata da saudade.

\- Estou com medo, Sam.

\- Medo do quê?

\- Medo do que essa distância vai fazer com a gente.

Sam franze a testa, puxando Jules para mais perto pela cintura. O francês encosta a cabeça no ombro dele e simplesmente enlaçam os dedos sobre o peito do loiro. Ficam ali deitados, o silêncio docemente aninhado em seus braços durante aquele momento de calmaria forçada e assistindo aquela noção tão vaga de distância pairando sobre eles como um véu invisível, intangível, impossível de ser ignorado.

\- Queria estar com você o tempo inteiro, sabe. Exatamente do jeito que éramos ano passado. Queria que estivéssemos mais próximos de tudo o que o ano passado representou para nós. Talvez não consigamos isso imediatamente, mas sei que conseguiremos. Podemos fazer isso acontecer, mesmo que seja difícil, porque estamos juntos. - Sam pausa, mordendo o lábio inferior, lutando contra as lágrimas. - Não posso ser o homem que quero sem você ao meu lado.

Eram as palavras que Jules ansiava ouvir, e lhe soavam tão familiares que poderia repetí-las para Sam com aquela mesma carga de significado e de sentimento. Sabia, no entanto, que não seria necessário. Seu coração tomou essa tarefa para si, gritando as palavras enquanto jogava seus braços em volta dele; foi um abraço firme, orgulhosamente possessivo, os braços apertados em torno do outro para que não fugisse.

Naquela temporada, todas as forças conspiravam para que ficassem separados. 

Naquela noite, entrelaçados na meia-luz, deram o primeiro passo rumo à união eterna.


End file.
